A Hard Rain Is Gonna Fall
by magicalgirl-hibiki
Summary: Sick of watching them dance around each other, the Glee Club is going to fix the problem that is Finn and Rachel's never ending tension. Once and for all. Finn/Rachel. Tina/Artie. Puck/Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

_"I want to..." _

_"Don't tell anyone..."_

_"Let's go bowling..."_

_"Come back to Glee..."_

_"Look I know what i did was wrong, i get that, but that kiss was real."_

Rachel Berry woke up in a thin sheet of sweat. She dreamt about him again. Finn Hudson, football captain, male lead, insanely hot man she can never dream of having as her own.

Rachel convinces herself that her crush already has a girlfriend. A _pregnant _girlfriend. A pretty, popular, pregnant girlfriend who _wasn't _on the bottom of the pack known as McKinley High School. She threw the covers back and turned on her lamp. It was 12:30 am and she decided to take out her STAR book out from under her bed.

Rachel's STAR book was basically a scrapbook containing everything she could ever want in life. It had various pictures of different awards, houses, roles, etc. that she aimed for. She would look at her STAR book everytime she doubted her future, or would get distracted from it (which almost never happened). Right now, she was seriously doubting it. She wanted to become a star, yes. But is that really worth being alone for the rest of her life? Rachel thought about all of her friends in Glee, she would sacrifice anything for them.

The singer ran her fingers on the pink paper cover adorned by gold stars. Although her brown eyes were looking through the pages within, her mind didn't seem to be processing it at all. The pictures were all ones that she has seen before, it wasn't until she stumbled upon a picture of an actress playing as Eponine from _Les Mis_. It is at that point where she _has _to throw back her head and laugh.

She could definitely see the similarities in their situations though, definitely. They were/are in love with a guy who will never love them back. Now she knew why On My Own was the perfect song for her. Her laughter died down when she felt her eyes sting and the first wave of tears streaming down her face. If she were destined to have this role forever, she would rather crawl into a hole and never come out.

Of course Rachel tried to forget about him. After all, she dated Puck for a while (approximately one week, three days, and seven hours, but she wasn't counting). Noah was an extremely nice boy, there might have been a chance that they would've been happy together, but she didn't want him to be second string. She would never do that to a person. Plus, he liked Quinn. What is it about her that made guys go all goo-goo? Oh, right. Beautiful and popular. Almost forgot.

Rachel lay back down on her bed, the STAR book still in her hands, and sobbed. She was afraid to dream that night, because she knew what she was gonna dream about.

_"You really are awesome, you know that?"_

_"I'm gonna make it up to you, I promise..."_

_

* * *

"My dreams are a lot bigger than that, they're bigger than you..."_

_"You can kiss me if you want to..."_

Finn woke up in a rush, gasping for air. He dreamt about Rachel Berry again. That girl just wouldn't leave her alone, even when she wasn't there. Not that he hated that, of course. He actually found it cute how she would look at him during Glee, or how she talked to him using higher vocabulary that he couldn't even begin to understand. Normally, he would wake up with a smile on his face, but he wanted to scream.

He dreamt about Rachel leaving him. And he thought he was going to die.

Sure, she was annoying, selfish, and conceited, but that was part of who she was and... he loved it. He loved her.

But he couldn't. He shouldn't. But he did anyway. Even though they were both in different worlds, even though Quinn was pregnant with his baby, even though the world wanted to set them apart, he would still love her. That in itself was a horrible yet wonderful thing.

Don't get him wrong, Finn loved Quinn, but now she is pregnant, he feels more suffocated. Of course, he doesn't have anything against the baby, but he is scared to death. He's not ready to be a father! Then he thinks about Rachel and how he's going to lose her. Then again, she deserves better than what he's given, stolen kisses and betrayal. Maybe Rachel does deserve to be with someone like _Puck. _

Finn's heart nearly broke when he heard that Rachel and Puck were going out. He should've seen all of the signs, them looking at each other during rehearsals, their constant clinging to each other in the hallways, Puck _seranading_ her. God, it was painful to see. He knew that it was too late at that point. But, after he quit Glee Club for football, he saw them talking on the bleachers, he was watching their expressions. Finn saw Puck walk away with a pained look on his face. It gave him hope. Then, after Mr. Schuester talked to him, he came back, for her sake (partly).

But, things were never the same, still. They became close, yes, but they never kissed again. Which should have been a good thing. It wasn't, not for him. He ached to have her lips on his again. But the words "Quinn" and "Baby" entered his head. It was frustrating.

Finn Hudson lay back down on his bed and closed his eyes. Then, he said the thing that he could never really say in front of an audience. "I love you, Rachel." He slept calmer, dreaming about her voice and dreaming about holding her tight and never, ever letting go.

Finn was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't realize how hard it was raining.

_"Your heart is on the left side of your chest..."_

_"I did it to protect you..."_

* * *

At school, things would be undeniably different. They talked less, so that Finn would keep appearences, Everyone in Glee watched as they danced around each other, it was like a cheap soap opera (next thing you know, an evil half-brother/twin will come along).

"I cannot take this anymore," complained Mercades after Glee. "Don't get me wrong, I love me some drama. But this one is painful to see, I feel like bawling my eyes out just seeing them."

"I know what you mean," agreed Kurt, linking his arm with Mercades. "I'm contemplating whether or not to do a peace dance to stop something from blowing up."

"We need to stop this."

"S-stop what?" asked a voice from behind them. It was Tina wheeling Artie, who were looking curious.

"Oh, we're trying to solve the problem that is the constant sexual tension of Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry," answered Kurt, acting nonchalant. "It's sickening and we want it to stop."

"I-I totally agree."

"So do I," said Artie. "Even though I can't walk or move my legs, I'm contemplating whether or not to do a peace dance to stop something from blowing up."

Mercades and Kurt laughed.

"What?" Artie asked, confused.

"Nothing, man, nothing" said Mercades in between giggles.

"I don't understand whats going on."

"Don't mi-mind them, b-babe," said Tina, cooing him. "T-they're just w-weird."

"Thanks, babe," said Artie, smiling up at her.


	2. Recruitment

Kurt and Mercedes went to her house after school to further discuss their plans.

"I have a perfect name for our mission!" Kurt exclaimed when he and Mercedes reached her room.

"Umm. Well, ok. What is it?" Mercedes asked, confused and slightly amused. She sat on her bed as Kurt got out a piece of paper from his pocket. It read:"Operation: GRAFTATFEO (Get Rachel and Finn To Admit Their Feelings To Each Other)" in bold letters and pretty heart designs all over the paper. Kurt even took the time to color it.

"Are you serious, Kurt?" Mercedes asked in annoyence as she looked at the paper. "Operation: GRAFTATEO? Don't you think that's pretty straightforward?"

"Well, they'll have a really tough time deciphering it, that's for sure," Kurt snapped.

Mecedes rolled her eyes, "Ok, first things first, who do we have so far?"

"Artie and Tina," Kurt reported, sitting on the bed with Mercedes. "They'll help us with the planning but we need people to help carry it out. Any suggestions?" he asked.

They sat in silence for a while, contemplating their answer.

"We need to ask one of the jocks or Cheerios," they said at the same time.

"But who?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, obviously we can't ask Quinn -she's the whole reason we're in this mess. We can't ask Brittany and Santana- they're loyal to Quinn and Ms. Sylvester. We can't ask Mike or Matt -they're dating Brittany and Santana. So the only one left is-"

"Puck." Mercedes finished. "Are you crazy?! It might mess up everything!"

Kurt smiled mischeifly, "Exactly, if we get Puck to 'seduce' Rachel, Finn will get jealous and admit his feelings. Do you remember his expression during the 'Sweet Caroline' fiasco?"

"Yeah, I know but, what if we accidentally get _Puck and Rachel_ together than _Finn and Rachel_?"

"That won't happen."

"How do you know?"

"Cause Puck likes Quinn."

Puck got to school at seven-thirty for early practice. By the end, he was all sweaty and really needed to take a shower. He grabbed his towel from his locker and was about to close it until he realized that he forgot his soap. He opened it again and looked for it.

It was gone.

Puck practically dived into his locker, moving stuff around in mild impatience. "Looking for this?" a high pitched voice asked. He recognized the voice right away and shut the locker.

"Do you have stalkerish tendincies now, or what?" he asked.

Kurt smirked and twirled the body wash in his hands. "Oh, you wish. I just want to ask you for a favor."

"No, I'm not taking you to homecoming."

"Everytime I ask a boy for a favor, why do they assume that I want a date?" he mumbled. "No, an entirely different favor."

"Name it, Hummel. Normally I wouldn't do favors so easily, but I'm curious as to what you want,: Puck said, his mind reeling with possibilities.

"You see, Mercedes and I are working on a little plan. That plan is to get Rachel and Finn to admit their feelings," Kurt explained.

"Matchmaking, are you?" asked Puck sarcasticly.

"Partially," confirmed Kurt.

"Why are you telling me this?" Puck asked.

"Because, you may just get what you want out of this," Kurt said, getting closer to Puck's ear. "A certain cheerleader named Quinn Fabray," he whispered. Kurt pulled away and saw Puck's expression, his eyes were wide and his jaw dropped.

Perfect.

"W-what? Quinn's _pregnant_. There's no way you can split up Finn and Quinn," said Puck, breathless.

Kurt smirked, "Oh, we don't have to. We just need them to get it out there. So that the mystery can be solved. If they Finn and Rachel like each other, they like each other. If Finn's only using her, we punch him in the face. After everything is said, they can choose what path they want to take." The smirk dropped, "Even if it's the wrong one."

"You seem over-protective of Rachel," Puck observed.

Kurt shrugged, "Sure, she's an annoying diva sometimes, but Rachel actually has a big heart and pushes us to become better. Even though us Gleeks treat her like crap once in a while, we got her back."

"Why do you guy's want to do this so badly? Why me?" Puck said, still confused.

"You're just full of questions today, aren't you?"

"Just answer me!" Puck yelled, getting annoyed.

"They're dancing around each other. It's painful to see," Kurt said. "Rachel's getting hurt, and Finn's an idiot. We chose you because you're the only one who isn't tied completely to either of them."

"But I'm Finn's best friend."

"Best friends don't oogle their best friend's girlfriends."

There was a moment of silence. Puck felt as though he'd been punched in the gut. He really need to be more inconspicuous.

"You may get something out of this. Just think about it. If you don't want to, I beg you not to tell the other jocks or Cheerios what we're planning," Kurt sighed, giving Puck back his soap. He turned to walk away when Puck stopped him with a hand to the shoulder.

"I'll do it," Puck said and let go. "But, just don't hurt Quinn too much, okay?" Kurt nodded his head and continued to move his feet out the door. Leaving Puck to his thoughts.

* * *

Mercedes , Tina, and Artie were waiting nervously in the main hallway for Kurt to come back alive. When they saw him coming down the hallway with his victorious smile, they all sighed in relief. When he reached them, he beamed. "Operation: GRAFTATEO is commencing," he stated and gave Mercedes a high-five.

"O-operation: GRAFTATEO?" Tina asked.

Kurt smirked at Mercedes, "Told you it was hard to decipher."

She only responded with a laugh.


	3. New Developments

**A/N: Since some of the people who read my story like Tina/Artie. I will fufill their wishes and write some Tina/Artie in this chapter!!! You're welcome, guys.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE! (Now excuse me while I sob quietly for acknowledging that fact)  
**

* * *

A little ways away from the Gleeks in the corner, Rachel was at her locker. Her eyes were still a little red from crying the night before from all of the crying that she did. But she figured that no one would notice, they almost never looked her directly in the eyes when they talked to her. She closed the door to her locker and scrambled the lock while she was clutching her textbook tightly in her arm.

"Hey, Rach," said a voice from beside her. Rachel jumped and looked to her right. It was Finn. He looked kind of nervous and Rachel saw his hand go slightly red as Finn added pressure to his backpack strap. It was slung over one shoulder, (a look that made Rachel's heart swirl) and he was looking down at his feet.

"Finn," she said coolly, facing him. "What do you need? School is about to start in two minutes and I like to get to class early."

Finn looked at her quizzically, "You have plenty of time, you're class is just down the hall. I know. I walk you there all the time."

"Finn, to be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late, and to be late is to be forgotten."

"I still don't get it."

Rachel sighed. "What do you want, Finn."

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the game this Friday, you know, with me." He said with as much confidence as he could muster. His voice started cracking and he mentally hit himself for sounding like such a pansy.

Rachel felt her eyes grow wide in surprise. Her heart started fluttering like a hummingbird on crack. It wasn't a good feeling (of that she knew), yet at the same time it felt as if she is flying. But before she could say yes, there was one question that needed to be answered. "What about Quinn?"

"She says that she's riding with Santana and Brittany. So I figured that, since you've never been to a football game, I could take you," Finn answered, smiling.

"Are you sure she won't mind?" Rachel asked, hopeful.

"She doesn't mind at all, I already asked her."

Rachel beamed at Finn (which made the butterflies go insane in his stomach), "Then I'd love to go with you."

"Great!" Finn exclaimed, grinning at the girl. The bell rang and they both felt happy about what was to come.

* * *

"So I take it that you asked her already?" Quinn asked, walking with Finn to Glee practice that day.

Finn looked at his girlfriend with surprise, "How did you know?"

Quinn smirked, "You've had that goofy smile all day. Not to mention that she's been buzzing around like a little bee more than usual."

Finn shrugged, "So?"

"Now that you got what you wanted, you give me what I want."

Finn rolled his eyes, "I know, I know. I have to have dinner with your parents."

Quinn smiled, "A deal is a deal, Finn. Plus, they will love you."

"They won't once they find out that I knocked you up," Finn mumbled.

"What did you say?" Quinn asked, suspicious.

"Nothing," Finn said a little too quickly.

* * *

During Glee, Puck stared at two things: Quinn and the baby bump that was forming. He would give anything to be with them. Yet no one would give him the chance that he needed to prove himself. That was the problem. Before he knew it, Quinn and Finn started to sing their solos to _Don't Stop Believin''_.

**Just a smalltown girl,  
Livin' in a lonely world,  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere.**

**Just a city boy,  
born and raised in south Detroit,  
he took the midnight train goin' anywhere.  
**

Next to Quinn was Finn, dancing simple choreography with his girlfriend. Puck's stare almost burned holes through his best friend's head. Finn never knew how lucky he was, getting the hearts of not one, but two women. One who chose him to be the father, and one that waited in the shadows for him, waiting for him to chose.

Frankly, Puck was sick of it all. Then, the most sickening thought occured in his mind. Maybe he could use OPERATION: GRAFTATEO to his advantage (When Kurt told him about the mission name, he was confused as hell). He could take Rachel Berry from Finn and make him choose. Only then will the truth be let loose and free.

Puck shook his head. No, he wouldn't-couldn't do that. There was no way. Even if he was determined, he wouldn't do that to Finn. Finn Hudson, his best friend. He really needs to stop, for everyone's sake. He looked at Rachel, singing background with the rest of them, looking at Finn and Quinn. Her eyes were full of sadness. At that moment, Puck had something in common with her.

They were alone.

* * *

Artie wheeled down the hall after school, the words swirling around in his head.

_"I can't believe that the stutter-chick is with the wheelchair guy."_

_"What the hell does she see in him?"_

_"He's such a **freak**!"_

Artie's hands wheeled faster. He wanted to be good enough. Not for everyone else, but for Tina, only Tina. She was the only one who saw past the wheelchair, but acknowledged it at the same time. In the distance, he saw Kurt and Mercedes, opening the door to the entrance of the school.

_"A **freak**!"_

"Hey, guys!" he called, getting their attention. Kurt and Mercedes turned around, looking at him as he rolled several more feet toward them. "I need you to do me a favor." Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other, silently getting the others approval.

"Name it," declared Kurt.

"I need you to give me a makeover."


End file.
